


Reflex Action

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-11
Updated: 2004-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: Starting with the recent episode "Home" 9/10/04. Little 1 page addition.





	Reflex Action

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"You did what?" Beckett pushed past his lover and headed into thier bedroom. Closing the door, he turned the lock. Frowning, he lay down onto thier bed and closed his eyes. He could hear the rhythmic thumping of something dull and heavy hitting against the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Beckett rubbed his eyes,thick flakes of sleep crumbled from the corners. Frowning, he opened the bedroom door. A thump causes him to jump back as an ungracious lump of repentant lover sprawled on the floor.

 

McKay groaned and looked up, "Love, you have to forgive me."

 

"Says who, Rodney. Excuse me." Carson stepped over the other man.

 

Rodney jumped up, stretching, "Well... you don't have to forgive me but it wasn't real! It wasn't."

 

"Nae, it wasn't. If I got ye right, then it's what you wanted. In otherwords, it wasnae a life with me." Carson walked into the small kitchen and set up the coffee. "I'm old, Rodney. Starting over is hard when yer my age. So when do you want me out by?"

 

"Never. It... was unsatisfying, I mean, all it did was convince me that you are right for me. It didn't even feel right. It felt... like I was _cheating!"_ McKay rested against the door frame to the kitchen.

 

Carson stared at the cup of coffee he just made and spun around, hurling it at the idiot's head. The cup shattered, splashing hot coffee. "It was **cheating** , you arsewipe! It doesn't matter if she wasna real, you thought she was. You _wanted_ her to be. You want a woman, you don't want me, so I suggest you go find yourself one. Don't worry, I won't say anything and I can move into the spare bedroom."

 

"I don't want you to. Give me another chance?" Rodney shook his head, drops flying from his short hair.

 

"I... don't think so."

 

"Please."

 

"No, Rodney."

 

_\--Dr. McKay to the gate room. Dr. McKay, please report to the gate room.--_

 

"Look, I gotta go, that's the fourth time they've called me. Stay. Stay in the room, I'll move to the spare." He leaned in to kiss his lover. Only to see the Scotsman lean away. "I..."

 

Beckett turned away and headed into the room, leaving McKay standing alone. The scientist growled and grabbed his hand held computer, "Damn, I'm hungry again."


End file.
